The development and widespread availability of high bandwidth wireless networks has led to voluminous amounts of digital data being transmitted wirelessly as the high bandwidth and wireless nature enables the transmission of the digital data to be carried out conveniently for the user. However, there are currently difficulties in relation to accommodating/meeting data transmission expectations for an increasing number of users as the development of data transmission infrastructure requires time (for both planning and implementation) and substantial financial investment.
In a typical metropolis in any country, a high number of high rise buildings inevitably leads to a high population density. Correspondingly, the high population density in the metropolis typically denotes a high number of users of data networks within a small area of real estate. When the high number of users simultaneously use the data networks, the “sharing bandwidth among users” method of apportioning bandwidth typically leads to undesirable user experiences ranging from, for example, data lag, dropped signals, data security breaches, and so forth.
Data networks typically rely on the use of communications base stations as relays to allow users to access the data networks from different physical locations. However, each of the communications base stations typically is able to serve a pre-determined number of users, and this consequently limits the number of users who are able to access the data network in a desirable manner.
In this regard, it is desirable to make enhancements to the communications base stations in order to increase the number of users who are able to access the data network in a desirable manner.